Airwalker Django's Journal
DJANGO THE GREAT Well... Hello there! I am.. Airwalker Django! I've never been more excited before.. It was horrible at first, but the second I stepped foot in the Holy City of Amòn built by the Airwalker before I, I felt the glory, truly I did. I was given 3 wishes Amòn. I asked for an upgrade to my sword, his projectile weapons, and this journal. Here I decide to share my first idea as an Airwalker.. The unexplored part of our Empire... belongs to the empire of the Manifesto Empire. The Manifestos are proud people, but I believe I can wipe them all out and send the citizens of Rybak down there. This will be a glorious end to the age of exploration! I will run away... to do this... I am now in the capital city of Albatross. I am staying on Sunset Avenue. I have decided to head to the abandoned city of Kural. Amòn wiped out everyone there but I believe it's my turn to repopulate the area. I am in the ancient city of Cinnabar.. What happened here? Why is there no information? I am now in Kural. It is so empty, I hear the cracking of the leaves as they hit the ground. It is time to send the people here, to repopulate the South! Re-population finished... I have a new idea now... I have just built the Southern Raider's Headquarters. I am the boss. With this new organization, my people will get refugees together and homeless people around Rybak and move them to any city I single-handedly conquer in the south. I have found my first town - I declare it to be Lower Easton! They have surrendered. Not everyone had to die this way. I HAVE DONE IT!!! After many generations after the promotion of Rybak from a kingdom to an empire, I have fully conquered the country of Easton! I have united Upper Easton, Easton, and Lower Easton! Lower Easton was the final piece, and now all three are connected! With the unification of Easton... I have built a capital building for the new government. Oh the success of the southern raiders!! I have been captured by some rebels in Kingled. Something is going on! I believe they're sending me to the southern prison.. The rebels have control! The world is in peril and there is nothing I can do! I am in the Obsidian Spire. I have contacted Kuruk. It is time for me to destroy the prison he had started 2 generations ago. '' ''I can't finish the job now.. Time to deal with those rebels. Time to enter the rebel city of New Kingled. BY HOLY DECREE: I pronounce Kingled to be the 4th installment to the newly unified country of Easton! The people of Kingled now follow those of Easton and Rybak. I, Airwalker Django, will accomplish the idea made by Koloktos himself! I shall be the founder of the railroad system! Using Easton's new city, Kingled, as a source, people will be able to travel the whole world very quickly! I have now connected all 4 cities of Easton.. This is a huge step in transportation of cargo and men! This will connect the east side of the empire! Who knows how many airwalkers will follow my steps! There are people causing great trouble in the Great Plains... I believe it's time for I to step in.. It was a trap!! I used the underground tunnels to go to Cinnabar, and there to my headquarters. I am slowly dying... I must hide everything in my headquarters.. Goodbye, world..